Unknown Love
by multifandompython
Summary: Monty Python fanfiction (during the Flying circus-era) Eric visits John. Something unexpected happens. Eric/John slash fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Eric had always known there was something with his mental health. He was a bit... I don't know, different from the rest. He always thought it could have been caused by the violent surroundings he grew up in.

Now that he was in Python, he sometimes he turned to John for advise or just the presence of another disordered mind. Now the time had come again.

He knocked on John's door. John's car was standing outside the building, but Eric knew that didn't necessarily mean he was home, since he often took a walk. But luckily he was home this time. John opened the door, already having seen who was behind it.

"Hi Eric. Come in." He greeted and held the door open for the younger man. "Hey John." Eric said. Inside, he put off his coat and immediately walked to the living room, followed by John. They sat down on the couch.

"So, what's the matter?" John asked. "Or do you first want some tea?" He offered. "Oh, no, thank you." Eric said. John knew he shouldn't push it so remained silent and looked at Eric. "Just the same thing again." Eric said. John smiled. "Talk or something else?" He asked. "Something else." Eric answered. He honestly didn't feel like talking. "Let's watch a movie." He said, "I thought there was something on the tv."

They stood up both at the same time to turn on the tv. Eric laughed awkwardly. "I'll go." John offered. Eric let himself fall on the couch again. "Thanks." He mumbled. John turned on the tv, and it appeared a film was playing. Luckily it was only at the intro. John sat down again, his knees brushing Eric's. Eric looked his way and a slight smiled formed on his lips. John really was a cutie.

He laid his head on John shoulder and wrapped his arms around his arm, desperate for human contact. John quickly freed his arm and Eric felt slightly hurt, till John used his arm to put around him and pull him closer. Eric breathed in deeply to smell his smell. It was warm, and cozy and nice. There was also a hint of nervousy in John, he noticed. Well, not half as much as in him.

They watched to film in silence. It was a typical romance about a man and a woman that had to cope with their families.

As the film got nearer the end, John started ruffling through Eric's hair. Eric closed his eyes and turned his head in John's direction. Then he started kissing John's neck softly.

"Eric..." John let out. He let himself fall backwards, pulling Eric with him. Eric lifted up his head so that he could look into the other Python's eyes. A strange sort of fire burned in them, and Eric lowered his head till he was only half an inch away from John's face. John lifted his head up so that their lips touched softly.

Eric pressed his lips against John's and slid his tongue inside his mouth. John responded to the kiss fiercely and rolled Eric on the other side so that he was on top.

He unbuttoned the upper button of Eric's shirt, still kissing him. Then the rest of the buttons. He moved down to kiss Eric's now bare chest. "John... please.." Eric sighed.

When John had reached the line of Eric's trousers he sat up to unbutton his own shirt. "Here, let me do that." Eric offered. He sat up so that their chests were almost touching and John's legs were wrapped around Eric. Eric inhaled John's smell again, and moved his hands up and down John's back. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and rolled back again so that they both fell off the couch, Eric on top.

He gently moved his body up and down and slid his hand underneith John's trousers. "Fuck..." John sighed. He zipped open his trousers and threw them away. Eric followed John's example. Now they were only covered in their underwear.

"Curtains." John whispered. "What?" Eric asked confused. "We've got to close the curtains before some paparazzi guy looks in." John said nervously. "Oh."

They quickly stood up to close the curtains. Then they looked at each other again. John quickly approached Eric, who did a few steps back, knowing there was a wall behind him.

John pinned Eric roughly against the wall, and Eric wrapped his legs around the older Python. Eric moaned. "John..."


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly they heard the door opening.

"Darling, I'm home!" Connie, John's wife's voice called.

"Shit." John cursed. He quickly let go of Eric to grab their clothes. "Quick, through that door!" He whispered.

"John?" They heard Connie ask. John wanted to shout something back, but Eric stopped him. "Normally you'd probably not even be home by now." He whispered.

The door John had pointed to apparantly led to the stairs, so they ran upstairs as softly as possible, holding their breaths. Once upstairs, John pushed Eric through a door, that led to the bathroom. He locked the door behind them and then let out his breath, his eyes closed.

"You could've said she'd come home!" Eric whispered. John looked up. "I didn't know you were going to kiss me! Come here."

He pushed Eric against the bathroom wall, kissing him roughly. His tongue explored Eric's as he dropped his underwear.

Eric pulled away. "John.. listen. I really don't think we should do this now."

John softly bit the skin of Eric's neck. "John, your wife's downstairs!" Eric whispered in his ear. John looked up, a bit disappointed, and kissed Eric softly on the lips. He then nodded and bent down the pick up his clothes.

"Here are yours." He gave Eric his clothes, and let his hand rest on Eric's. He looked at their hands uncertainly. "You know... " He started. "I really like you. A lot. I love you, Eric. More than anything."

Eric swallowed and raised his hand to stroke John's cheek. He bent forward to kiss him again, but now full of affection and love. John kissed him back, first hesitating, then stronger. Hours seemed to pass as they kissed.

"I love you too, John." Eric whispered against John's lips. Then they were both thrown into the outside world again by the sound of footsteps making their way upstairs.

They immediately put on their clothes and John opened the window. "It's only two metres." He whispered to Eric. Eric swallowed and nodded.

"John? Are you here?" Connie's voice sounded. John hesitated but didn't reply.

"What time is it?" Eric asked. John looked at him confused. "Time." Eric pointed at his wrist to clarify his statement. "Oh." John formed with his mouth. " He cursed. "Six. I promised I'd be home half an hour ago."

Eric's eyes widened but then without any more words he jumped out of the window. John looked down to see if he was alright. He was immediately dizzled by the height. Eric looked up and did a thumbs up. John blew a kiss to him and smiled.

Eric quickly disappeared behind a tree. Then John made a decision. He looked at the door, then at the window, and back at the door again. Connie seemed to have stopped at the top of te stairs but hadn't gone back downstairs.

In six steps John had walked to the door, unlocked it, and walked to the window again. He looked back to see if there was still any sign that anyone had been there, and then closed his eyes and also jumped out of the window, withour thinking about it any longer.

He landed with a loud 'boom', which immediately made him fear for Connie to find him. He ran towards to tree he'd seen Eric disappear behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric was still standing there.

"What are you doing, idiot?!" He hissed. John walked away, pulling Eric with him. "Look, I can say it got a bit late..." He explained.

"But JOHN." Eric interrupted. "One: she's seen your car standing there. Two: The television is still on. Three: She's probably already heard us. So how are you going to explain that?"

John stood still. "Well... I can say I got home, watched some TV, then went out for a walk?"

"Okay, but what are you going to say if she heard something?" Eric asked. John hesitated. "Probably that she must've imagined it?"

A silence fell as they thought.

"Right... do you think she's going to believe that?" Eric asked. John nodded slowly. "Hopefully."

They stood in silence again. It already began to get late.

"Do you want me to bring you home?" John asked. Eric shook his head. "I'll walk."

John's eyes widened. "Walk? But then you won't be home in like... an hour!"

Eric shrugged. "I need some time to think." He looked at a disappointed John. "Don't take it personally, you need some time to think too, I think."

John smiled. "Yeah, that's true." He looked into Eric's eyes. "One more kiss, okay?" Eric grinned.

John leaned forward to give Eric a gentle kiss on the lips. "See you on Friday then." He said softly. Eric raised his eyebrows. "I can come over tomorrow too, if you want."

John's smile widened. "Sure, that'd be great. Come whenever you like."


End file.
